Live Laugh Love
by MegannRosemary
Summary: A tragic accident lands TJ in the care of Jane and Maura, the three of them forming a tentative and blissful family. With each passing day, as the two women experience the adventures of motherhood, they grow closer than ever before. Will their friendship blossom into something more or will it be the end of their relationship? Rizzles meets the movie Life as we Know It.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles or Life as we Know It.**

**A/N: Thank you to the loveliest YoureGorgeousMyFriend for showing me the movie!**** I lurves you! ****Ew and I guess also thanks to your brother for bringing it up :P**

* * *

Live Laugh Love

_- By MegannRosemary_

* * *

One

She on a run when she got the call.

State police.

_Tommy. Lydia_.

_Gone. _

She was sinking down on the curb, her calves scraping against rough concrete. The small scrapes weren't enough to wake her from the fog.

"The baby?" She managed to ask.

_Not in the car._

* * *

She was at the dry cleaners when she got the call.

Sniffling sobs came from the other end of the line.

She knew in an instant who it was. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"I need you."

"Where are you, I'll be right there."

"I… I don't know." Jane said bewilderedly.

"I'll find you, ok? Don't move."

"Don't leave me please." She pleaded.

"I'm right here Jane." She climbed into her car, juggling her dry cleaning bags and searching for the location of Jane's phone at the same time.

She was close, thank god.

"I'm on my way," Maura soothed.

She murmured words of reassurance as she drove, quite possibly breaking numerous traffic laws in her haste.

When she saw the tall skinny form, sitting on the curb with shoulders hunched, she careened to a stop and scrambled out the door.

"Jane," She called out softly as she turned off her phone.

The brunette picked herself up and threw herself into her friend's arms, sobbing heavily. "It's Tommy. He's dead. He and Lydia."

"The baby?" That lone thought managed to push past her shock.

"He's ok, he's with Ma." Jane's eyes shined with relief.

"How?" Maura managed to ask past the lump in her throat.

"Car accident."

"Oh Jane, I'm so sorry." She held the other woman close as if trying to absorb her pain. Her own tears fell freely, dampening Jane's shoulder.

"Let's go home sweetie." She guided Jane to the car, opening the door for her and helping her in, making sure she didn't hit her head on the roof.

She sank into the driver's seat, her mind wanting to shut down, but instead forced herself to put the car in gear and get them home.

They went straight to Angela in the guesthouse where they found her sitting on the couch, the phone still clutched in her hands.

TJ was in the playpen crying, tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.

"Oh Ma," Jane moved to her mother's side while Maura went to pick up the red-faced TJ.

"I was at the park Jane, I didn't have my phone. They left me a message to call. And…"

Maura rocked the boy back and forth, taking him to the window to distract him with the birds in the bird bath. His giggles soon filled the room, the child oblivious to the fact his parents were gone forever.

"I'm supposed to go and identify the body," Angela sobbed. "My baby, my baby boy."

"I'll go Ma, it's my job." Bile rose in the back of her throat at the thought of seeing her brother in that cold room, unable to escape the smell of death.

"He's my son," Angela shook her head.

They glanced at the baby.

"It's all right," Maura smiled softly through her own pain. "I'll stay here and watch TJ for you, whatever you need."

Angela fumbled on the ground for her purse and Jane led her to the door.

"Take my car," Maura pressed the keys into her hands. "Are you ok to drive?" Her own light eyes searched dark.

I'll be fine," Jane managed to reply, voice cracking but eyes dry and determined.

It was only when the car engine started a few minutes later, that Maura let herself breakdown, her tears running freely and her breath hitching.

Baby TJ put a tiny hand to her cheek, feeling the warm wet tracks and looking puzzled.

* * *

News travels fast, especially that of the tragic kind.

Soon after Angela and Jane returned, faces pale and eyes haunted, neighbours and friends began to ring the doorbell with an endless line of casseroles. Angela's fierce pride in being the perfect hostess shined beyond her aching heart. She was gracious and warm, thanking each person with a hug and a promise to try their dish.

Jane looked on with concern and discomfort, wringing her hands.

"Jane, it's good for her, " Maura came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "She needs to do this."

"But I just can't," She shrugged Maura away, "There's too many...too much... I need space." She disappeared out into the garden.

She let her go, she had to keep it together for all of the Rizzolis. Mother, daughter and baby boy.

Later that afternoon, the lawyer arrived amongst the long procession of condolence offering acquaintances.

He was young, with messy hair and a Skrillex t-shirt. He looked more like one of Tommy's friends than his lawyer, but that was to be expected from the youngest Rizzoli.

Without waiting for an invitation, the man, introduced as Jonny Moore, grabbed a beer from the fridge and dumped his leather backpack on the kitchen counter. "Alright ladies and gentleman, have a seat."

He glanced around, his eyes lighting on Maura, ¨You the sister or the friend?¨

¨I´m just a friend,¨ The blonde sidestepped quickly, "I'll just get Jane."

The other woman sat on the bench, eyes shut and knees drawn to her chest. She looked every bit a little girl. "Jane," Maura called softly, "Tommy's lawyer is here. He needs you inside."

The brunette let her friend pull her up and guide her by the elbow into the house. Once inside however, she stopped and stared at the intruder, "That's the lawyer, yeah right."

"Jane!" Her mother scolded, "Don't make this more difficult than it already is."

Jane and Maura sank onto the stools, hands clasped between them, while Frankie stood beside his mother, supporting her.

"Sorry Ma," But she studied the man with suspicion. Wrinkling her nose, she asked, "How long have you been my brother's lawyer?"

He ignored her apparent disgust and replied, "Since the _Strawberry _incident, he wasn't about to let anybody take his son from him." The young man pulled two wrinkled envelopes and a coffee stained document from the bag and laid them on the table in front of him.

"So, " He began, taking a swig of beer, "I'm not so good at this will business. It's not usually my thing but Tommy asked me to and I couldn't say no."

It was Frankie's turn, he scoffed, "Is it even legal?"

The teenager look was masked by steely power, "It is."

The middle Rizzoli put his hands up in apology, "No offence bro."

"Offence taken." He glanced at the paper before him, "So, should I begin or I can throw this in my compost heap?"

Maura spoke softly, "Please continue, Mr. Moore."

"Cool. So…" He began to read, "Ma, I'm sorry about the jail thing. You can have all the stuff you want from my apartment. I have a few personal things I've held on to despite the years and you'll probably want them. Actually, I'm sorry for stealing grandma's martini set. Any of TJ's pictures and memories are yours for safe keeping too. Bye Ma, I'll miss your lasagna."

Silent sobs wracked the oldest Rizzoli, she clutched at the counter with white knuckles as Frankie gripped her tightly.

"Frankie…" The man began. "I leave you my beer bottle collection, hold on to it because it might be worth millions one day. You can have my leather jacket too, it might come handy in your new undercover operations. Congrats big bro. I'm sorry I stole your baseball card collection, I guess you can have it back now too. Don't forget to show TJ ok?" Johnny looked up, "Got it?"

The middle Rizzoli cleared his throat to speak past the tears strangling his throat, "That's it?"

"Yeah," The lawyer glared, clearly not a fan. "Here, for you two." He handed Jane and Maura the envelopes, his features softening sympathetically, "You can read them after ok?"

Maura interrupted politely, "There must be some mistake, I… I'm not part of the family."

"There's no mistake. Are you ready?" He looked from the brunette to the blonde and back again.

Jane gripped Maura's hand even more tightly. "Yeah, go on."

"TJ, my boy. I want you Jane, and Maura to raise him for me. Jane you need to move into Maura's house, you and the boy. Sorry Maura, I didn't ask you first but you're so nice and all I figured you wouldn't say no, plus Jane spends all her time there anyways. You guys can all live in that big fancy house and have a family. I know you both love my son as much as I do and that you'll take good care of him. Thanks. "

Jane.

Maura.

TJ.

A family.

The two women stared at the man in growing silence.

* * *

**A/N: I got this idea some four months ago and I've been plugging away the story for a few months. It's the first time I've written a multi-chapter fic start to finish before posting so I'm a little excited for this one. I'll be editing and posting about once a week. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles or Life as we Know It**

**A/N: The pressure to be cuteeeee here ahhhh :P Thanks love for being amazing! And adorable! I love you!**

* * *

II

_The two women stared at the man in growing silence._

It was Angela who broke it, "Is there no way out of this mess?"

Johnny shook his head, "He was very specific. However, if they can't or won't look after the child, he can go to another family member."

For the first time that day, she looked relieved, "Oh good." She stepped forward and put her hands on their shoulders, "Don't worry girls I'll look after him for you."

Maura stuttered, "Angela…I…."

Jane smiled softly at the blonde before turning to look sharply at her mother, "Ma, we'll talk about it ok"

"But Jane..." Angela looked pitifully at TJ.

"Ma," The oldest Rizzoli shook her head, furiously silencing her protests. "We'll be back in a few minutes." It wasn't a question, she nodded to Maura and picked their letters from the counter.

They headed outside and sat on the bench that Jane had occupied earlier.

Her confidence from standing up against her mother vanished and she looked helplessly at her friend.

"Your letter," Maura pushed it towards her. "Let's read and we'll talk about it, like you said inside."

"Right. Right, ok." Her tight smile and shining eyes still managed to show her gratitude.

They bent their heads, each reading in silence.

_Janie,_

_If you're reading this then I'm gone too early. Or, just in time for my plan to work. I've made a lot stupid mistakes in my life and with my death I hope to make right by some of them. I know you love TJ and you'll take good care of him. You'll teach him to play basketball and soccer and baseball and you'll teach him right and wrong. Oh and teach him how to hold his own in a fight._

_ I want you to give this a chance, living with Maura and the baby and being a family. She's already like a second mother to him and maybe one day you'll make it official. Maybe you'll see what's right in front of your face. She's an incredible beautiful woman. I hope at least, this is my plan from the grave. _

_I'm sorry for being such a screw up and I hope this makes it up to you a little._

_I love you. _

_Tommy. _

_Maura, _

_This letter and my request will have to make you an official part of the family until Jane does properly. You've been like a sister to me, expect for that time I tried to kiss you and I'm sorry about that. You're so smart so I trust you to help TJ with his homework and that he'll be smart like you and get into a good college like I was never able to do. Teach him to love and be accepting and kind. Teach him to cook, because we both know Jane cant, so that he can impress his future wife (or husband, Lydia says). Let him know that we love him ok? _

_Give Jane a chance to figure everything out, she's pretty stubborn and sometimes she gets scared but she'll get there. I'm glad Jane has someone as special as you are in her life. Give yourself a chance too, don't write anything off right away, you deserve to be happy. _

_I love you too (as a total brother to sister thing , even if you're really hot and Jane is lucky, or will be lucky. Ok Lydia says we have to go now so bye.)_

_Tommy_

_B_y some silent agreement, they both read the letters twice before resting the wrinkled pages in their laps.

"What did yours say?"Jane asked.

"I can't tell you," Maura shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Well its private. Plus, he's a little cryptic," Maura smiled softly, hope fluttering in her chest.

"Yeah, he's pretty smart underneath the dumb puppy thing he has going for him." Jane grinned, wondering what her little brother had cooked up.

"Would you like to move in with me and TJ?" Maura asked politely, but unable to hide the hopefulness from her voice.

"You'd do that for him?" Jane asked incredulously.

"I love TJ." It was all that mattered.

"But you have a life."

"I have a lonely life," The blonde admitted. Her eyes widened with eagerness and she turned to Jane, her hands resting comfortingly on her thigh. "I'd love to share it with you and TJ."

"What happens if you don't want to anymore?" Fear and insecurity wavered in her question, even as she took Maura's hand in her own, lacing their fingers together.

"I don't think that will happen." She replied honestly, though perhaps too honestly, and she continued, "But we'll figure it out, we have to give it a chance?"

"That's what he said."

Maura nodded, "For TJ."

"For TJ," Jane murmured.

"Do you want to?"

"I love TJ." It was all that mattered.

"We should go let them know?" Maura folded her letter and slipped it into the pocket of her pants. She reached out a hand and pulled Jane from the bench for the second time that day.

The brunette stepped closer, toe to toe with her friend. "Thank you."

Maura just smiled, her radiance pushing away the pain for just a moment.

They returned hand in hand and Jane announced softly, "Maura and I will be happy to be TJ's guardians."

"But..."Angela stuttered.

The lawyer clapped his hands as if anxious to go. "Great, it's been decided. "A quick glance at the still stuttering older woman and he continued, "Look lady it's just how it works, it's in the will. Unless you have a reason why they're unfit mothers and you want to go to court, TJ will be staying with a Jane Clementine Rizzoli and Maura Dorthea Isles." He produced remarkably pristine papers for them all to sign and let them know they'd be hearing from both himself and a social worker in the next few days.

He set his sights on a deep dish casserole to take with him and with a final wave her rode his bicycle off into the dusk, the casserole dish balancing on the handlebars.

* * *

Jane hovered at the door, quietly staring at her friend until she noticed her. Maura sat reading, a journal most likely, and the light from her bedside lamp cast a warm glow over the pages.

She looked peaceful, serene.

It calmed her.

"Jane…" Maura sat up slowly, her hand resting on the bed beside her in a silent invitation.

"Can I stay here tonight?"Jane was already moving across the room, toeing off her shoes and tucking them just inside the closet. She was clad already in her old BPD t-shirt and plaid PJ pants, anticipating the response she craved. She climbed up on the bed, crossing her legs and folding her arms over her stomach. "Frankie passed out in the chair and I know I should just take the couch, but I don't want to be alone tonight."

Maura set down her reading material and brushed the wild curls from her friend's face. She studied the sadness pooled in the dark brown eyes. "I could use the company myself."

She didn't ask this time, just crawled between the sheets and rested her head on Maura's shoulder. The second she did, the tears began to fall again, the warm salty drops marking the satin pyjama top.

"I didn't think I could have any left," Sobbed Jane.

"I know, I know." She rubbed her back absentmindedly. She kept the science to herself, because as she felt, it didn't really seem to make any sense. Her own tears streamed down her cheeks as she mourned the loss of a brother, a friend and the father of the beautiful baby boy that was now under her care.

Somewhere along the lines they fell asleep, waking later to find the light still on and the pillows piled high. Without a word Maura turned it off and they lay back down in the warm cocoon of the down comforter. They held onto each other, holding onto what was solid, warm and tangible to remind them that they were alive.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! You're all lovely! Things will start to pick up in the chapters to come :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Two

* * *

The next week passed in a blur of moving boxes, doorbells ringing with endless amounts of food and the funeral preparations.

It was a relief when the funeral was over, when the dust had settled from the move and the house had quieted. The upheaval of change had calmed and they could begin their new normal, their new family.

Jane was found in the guest room amidst her boxes, lying of the floor.

Maura appeared in the doorway, knocking lightly. "I brought you a beer."

"Thanks," Jane sniffed back errant tears and took the proffered beer from the blonde's outstretched hand. "How's TJ's room?"

They'd agreed to change the yoga room into the nursery, the colours were acceptably calming for a baby according to Maura.

"I was just coming to ask you the same thing," Maura gestured to the still full boxes, "But I know the answer."

Jane grimaced, "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just haven't been able to do it, to make it official."

"I'm sorry too Jane," Maura gulped visibly, "You know, we don't have to do this, it's not too late."

"We can do it, for TJ. It's just a little hard to go from having my own apartment to being a guest, you know?"

"This is your house too, Jane. We'll make sure it is." Maura sat down beside her and held her close, her nose burying in wild curls. "Your piano is coming tomorrow, we'll put that in the living room and it'll feel more like home. "

"Thanks Maura."

"You can put up anything you like to," She choked out, her hazel eyes conveying sincerity even when her voice couldn't.

"Don't worry, I won't change the decorating scheme." The brunette teased quietly.

"You could if you really wanted. It would be ok." Two bright red spots broke out on her neck and she rushed to cover them with her hands.

Jane managed to smile, brightening the cluttered room. "Maura, thank you. Don't worry."

"I could get used to it. I want you to be happy." That much was true.

"The piano will be perfect. " Jane smiled with reassurance. She'd spent much of her first paycheck with the BPD on that Piano, and though she hadn't played it since Hoyt, it was still her most prized possession.

"Wonderful," Maura pushed herself to her feet. "I'm putting the finishing touches on TJ's room and we thought you might like to join us. "

The brunette took the offered hand as she stood up. "We?" She teased.

"TJ smiled when I asked him, so yes we."

"I'd love to," Jane swatted at Maura's butt as they left the room, she couldn't resist.

The small boy squealed when they entered the room, lifting his arms to be taken out of the playpen.

Jane scooped him up and to his delight, she blew raspberries on his stomach. "Let's put your crib up baby boy, get you some proper digs."

Maura kept him occupied as she put the last few books and toys on the shelves, while Jane finished assembling the bed. Finally, they hung a mobile over his bed, with each of the brightly coloured shapes showing a photo of a family member.

"There, welcome home little guy." Jane kissed his cheek and Maura the other to make a TJ sandwich.

Maura insisted for his first _ official _night in their home, that she make him something special to eat. She shut herself in the kitchen and threatened them with her fiercest stare she could manage in a flower apron.

Jane finally and begrudgingly attacked her own room while TJ had the better task of playing happily in a box and ripping newspaper with gleeful giggles.

When Maura called them for dinner, the room had gained some semblance of order and Jane's feelings of unsettledness had diminished somewhat. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for TJ, his face and hands blackened with newsprint.

"Jane," Maura's hands went to her hips as she scolded, drawing out the other woman's name.

"Yes Maura," She grinned innocently and kissed her cheek quickly before handing her the baby.

The blonde fussed as she put TJ in the highchair and cleaned his face.

She set the bowl of organically prepared who knows what in front of him. He and Jane made matching faces of distaste as Maura lifted the spoon to the boys mouth.

"Maura, that's disgusting." Jane shook her head, reaching for some chips to snack on. "Don't make him eat it."

"He'll like it, he just has to try it, "Maura protested. She sang as she moved the spoon forward again.

No luck.

She mimed and airplane, then a train, then Uncle Frankie's motorcycle.

No luck.

"Good man TJ, resist the healthy food." Jane dropped a chip on his tray and the boy munched it happily.

"Jane! That is bad enough for you, but TJ!" The blonde tried again to entice the boy with her lovingly prepared meal.

"Maura, your food is amazing. I have to admit I've gotten used to it, even if I complain. But, TJ, remember he's been living with my brother who has a fraction of the cooking skills I have and that's a stretch." She dropped another chip on the tray and scooped a bite of the quinoa into her mouth, "Mmmm, this is amazing. Dish this up for us and I'll find him something to eat." The brunette moved to the fridge and grabbed the plain pasta from the night before and some soft green beans. She cut it carefully and set it before him.

He ate with the spoon clutched in one hand for safe keeping and scooped the food before him with the other.

"C'mon Maur, let's eat. He's fine now."

"It's not fair though."

Jane's eyes lighted on the perfect pink lips poised in a pout but then focused on the quinoa and the tossed salad, preparing two plates while her friend cooed at the happily eating baby.

* * *

"Jane!"

"What?!" She sat on the floor playing with her nephew.

"I need you to help me! We need to child proof the house before the social worker gets here!"

"You child proofed the house when this all started, he's fine, we're fine."

"But she'll be looking for certain things." She crawled around, checking the outlets for the umpteenth time. "I have a list."

Jane snagged it from her and read over it quickly, "Where did you get this, Maura its confidential we're not supposed to know."

"It doesn't matter. You should be proud anyways, for breaking the rules," She huffed.

"I am," Jane reached out to stop her, smiling softly, "Very proud. But Maura honey, you need to get dressed."

I'm not?"

"No," Jane chuckled., "And as much as I like to see you in your silk PJs, it might not be the best first impression."

The blonde was torn, her gaze shifting from the paper to her outfit almost violently.

"Go on," Jane urged, go get dressed, I'll check the list." Her voice rose an octave, "You and me TJ, let's go." She helped him to his feet and they walked, the baby holding on for dear life as he carefully stumbled forward.

When Maura returned several minutes later, hair perfectly coifed and clothes impeccably draped, Jane had resorted to crawling around with the infant. A smile eased across her features, the stress of the visit momentarily abated.

Jane looked up, sensing her, "Hey. We're all set here."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I lie?"

"You might! You can!"

"Not about this Maura."

They were settled on the floor playing when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, she's here. What do we do? "Maura exclaimed.

"We go answer it." Jane teased, "You take TJ, he'll calm you down."

They led the social worker inside and gave her a tour of the house, finally settling in the living room, with TJ playing happily on the floor.

She ran through the basic questions, and they answered easily and confidently.

"I must ask, are you involved in a relationship together?"

Both were stunned into silence at the question and the apparent openness of the social worker.

"No, we're just friends." Maura replied assuredly.

The social worker studied Maura, her eyes lingering a few seconds longer than might be appropriate.

"Close friends," Jane stressed, her voice edged with possession. She put a hand on Maura's knee, let it travel a few inches up her thigh to mark her territory.

"Best friends," Maura grinned, oblivious to the underlying tension.

"Aright, remember the child is your priority. Don't let your personal life interfere with the child, he must be in a stable environment. That goes for relationships with other people as well, of course."

"We understand," The blonde nodded emphatically.

"TJ is our priority, " Jane agreed.

"Very good." She stood up, taking a last look around. "He looks very happy and settled here. I hope that won't change. I'll be conducting anther visit in three months time, until then if you have any questions, " She handed her card to Maura and stressed, "Call me."

When the door shut behind her, Maura whooped and flung her arms around the brunette. "We did it!"

Jane, caught up in the moment, spun her around, "Yes we did!." Setting her on the floor again she smirked, "Didn't I tell you it would be fine."

Maura squeezed the card n her hand with relief, "yes, you did."

Jane nodded at the stiff creamy paper, "Can you believe her, hitting on you."

"She was not!"

"She was, and not so subtly."

Maura simpered, "I like it, it makes me feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful Maura, I can tell you that every minute of every day if you want."

"You think so Jane?"

"Sure I do, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Why don't you hit on me then?"

"Because its crass, you're a classy girl Maura you deserve to be wooed, not hit on."

"Do you woo me? "

Jane avoided the question, "Do you want me to woo you?"

"Try, and we'll find out." She winked and promptly sank down on the floor cooing to TJ "We did it little one, we passed and this auntie always passes her exams."

Jane watched in awe, contemplating the blonde answer and marveling at the ease with which they'd become a family.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles or Life as we Know It. **

* * *

II

* * *

Late spring became early summer as the trees filled out with fresh green leaves and flowers bloomed. They fell into a pleasing rhythm of weekdays and weekends, juggling TJ and work and social engagements. The later becoming fewer and father between, as the two new mothers reveled in their little boy and the surprises he brought each and every day.

Their time together took on a new facet as well, their relationship with TJ let them explore the closeness of their own relationship that they hadn't been able to before.

This evening, they'd barely sunk down on the couch together to start a movie, when they heard the wail from upstairs.

Maura was quick to go to the baby but Jane put a hand on her arm. "He'll stop in a few minutes, just wait."

Minutes passed as they tried to get into their movie and still the child didn't settle.

They went together to his room, the second they opened the door TJ burst into smiles and giggles, babbling happily and gesturing wildly with his hands. They changed him, soothed him and covered him carefully with his blanket, tucking his stuffed animal in beside him.

The door closed and the cries began again.

They waited a few more minutes before returning the room and performing the same routine. Several times they'd go back, trying to calm the child. He was the image of happiness when they were in the room, turning to tears only when they left.

Maura insisted on doing a full exam to ensure the child wasn't ill, but he only giggled though her ministrations.

"Let him stay up a little, "Jane shrugged, "He'll pass out in a few minutes, it's way past his bedtime."

They sank down on the living room floor, playing quietly and reading countless books to the little boy.

It wasn't enough for the energetic TJ, soon he was crawling in circles around the kitchen counter, his new mothers chasing him round and round to his absolute delight.

It didn't take long for his mothers to lie on the floor on their backs, breathless and grinning while TJ continued to go round and round, crawling over his mothers that blocked his path.

"I'm exhausted," Jane whined. "Solving a homicide and staying up 48 hours is no biggie, but a baby awake until midnight, I'm ready to die."

"I admit my body is not accustomed to this either." Maura sighed, massaging her forehead. "Would I be completely horrible if we tried the television."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Jane settled in on the couch while Maura boiled water for tea and to prepare a bottle for TJ.

Jane grabbed the remote first, taking the opportunity while Maura was otherwise occupied. "Alright, TJ, this is the most boring show in the world. Look how incredibly dull." Jane switched the to the discovery channel, but the baby just sat up straighter, eyes wider than ever and watched intently.

Maura set the mugs of tea and the bottle down and grabbed the remote, "Here TJ, Jane doesn't know a thing. This is absolutely the most boring. " She flipped to a baseball game.

The boy squealed and clapped happily, his energy never waning. He only snuggled in more comfortably between his two mothers.

They shared a glance over his head, relenting to the unfortunate power of television to captivate a child. Maura reluctantly flipped to a brightly coloured animated show, the tinkling music mildly irritating.

They sipped their tea quietly, succumbing to the mind numbing show and feeding the soon cool bottle to the child between them. Not five minutes into the show did he begin to yawn and rub his eyes. They moved him to the floor, settling pillows and blankets around him and within a few more minutes he was out.

"Oh my god, is he finally asleep." Jane looked with wonder at the other woman.

"Shhh, don't wake him up," Maura whispered.

They continued to watch the brightly coloured cartoon characters on the TV, not wanting to wake the fretful child.

"Maura."

"Yes?"

Tears escaped at the corners of her eyes. "I had a lot of fun today, tonight."

"I did too, but why are you crying?"

"I forgot for just a little bit that Tommy was dead. I felt like we were a family, you and I and our son."

"We are a family Jane, that much is true." She placed a hand on her knee, "You're allowed to be happy, He'd want that. That's part of his crazy plan."

"What is that anyways?"Jane managed a smile.

"I'm not sure I've entirely figured that out yet," Maura returned softly.

"Me neither." She sighed, taking the blonde's hand in her own. "He probably thinks he's pretty clever."

"He probably does."

Jane leaned back on the couch, slouching and resting her head on Maura's shoulder. She let herself float to sleep on the tinkling music, a warm body beside her and the comfort of her family together.

* * *

With established careers and a previously single life, the two women did have various events and social engagements they were required to attend. A colourful schedule, designed by Maura, was posted on the fridge to make sure one of them was always home with TJ. They good naturedly took turns, groaning at the idea of going out and wishing instead to spend the evening with the simple pleasures of children's books and coloured blocks.

Jane stood in front of the fridge shaking her head. "Maura, did you erase my date from the schedule?" Her voice dripped with icy contempt.

Maura shrugged, "I have a dinner tonight, you can't go out."

"Jesus Maura how many committees are you a part of?"

"I like to give back to the scientific community. It's important to me. you know that Jane."

"But really it's all the time. When do I get to go out and have a good time." Jane whirled, "I was supposed to do something special tonight."

This never came up before, never strained their relationship before TJ. It was simple, if they were free they spent their time together and if not they didn't.

"I didn't think," Maura glanced nervously from the brunette to the fridge and back again.

"That's just it, you don't think."

"Jane, I'm sorry," Maura pleaded, " It's just that usually you go to the shooting range or something and I figured you could cancel your plans."

"Well this time I'm doing something special tonight." She paused before adding pointedly, "At the shooting range."

"Really Jane." She had to bite her tongue to keep from asking about this something special, to keep form acting like the friends they always were. They were in a fight, she wasn't allowed to be curious. They always told each other everything, and the past few minutes were killing her.

"Yes," The single word had sharp edges, slicing across fair skin.

"Can Angela look after TJ? "

"No, that's why I wrote it on the schedule so that you would look after him." She stalked back to the fridge and pulled out a beer, violently twisting off the cap, "Whatever, go out and have fun." She took a sip and then grimaced, deciding against drinking it and put it back in the fridge.

"But.." Maura began.

A bristling glance from the other woman stopped her, there would be nothing else said on the subject.

Silence filled the kitchen and they stood staring at the counter for several moments before either of them moved.

Slowly, Maura turned, exiting the kitchen without looking up.

* * *

Jane unlocked the door, her mood lifting even more to see Maura's car in the driveway. She couldn't wait to share her exciting evening with her friend, it all worked out in the end, even better than she could have expected. She looked forward to taking back all the harsh words, to apologizing and to sharing a drink and a long talk with her friend.

She pulled the sleeping child from his car seat and snagged the diaper bag with her free hand, practically skipping to the front door.

Two steps.

That's all she made it before stopping.

The blonde already had a glass of wine in hand.

There was a man leaning against the counter, leaning in to talk to her.

Maura looked up. "Jane."

"Really? Really!" She burst out, her resolve to apologize overcome with a strange sort of bubbling, nauseating anger.

"This is Dr. Malcom Franklin, we were just discussing his latest projects," Maura, ever polite, made the introduction.

"Nice to meet you," Jane sneered. "I'll go put TJ to bed, don't be too loud."

"TJ!" Maura exclaimed, "He's awake? " She took in the brunette before her, the sleeping boy in her arms and her present outfit. She hissed, "Did you take him with you? To your special evening?"

TJ began to whimper quietly, fussing in Jane's arms.

"Look what you did! He was asleep, now he's awake." Jane began to sway hoping to calm the infant. "And yeah, what else was I supposed to do? I had places to be."

"You took him to the shooting range?" Maura's disapproval dripped from every word.

Yes!"

"Jane!" Maura practically screamed.

TJ began to cry in earnest now, squirming uncomfortably.

"It's not like I took him in the shooting range. I'm not an idiot! Some kid at the academy looked after him outside." She took a deep breath, she was tired of fighting. Her voice returned to its normal soft huskiness, " I have her number so we have ourselves a baby sitter , you're welcome."

"Thank you Jane."

The anger disappeared even faster than it began, melting into the warm glow of the kitchen with the other doctor watching on curiously.

"Would you like some help putting TJ to bed," Maura asked soothingly.

"No, that's all right, finish your date. I'll see you tomorrow." She made her way over to the other woman and kiss her cheek as an apology and headed towards the stairs.

"Its...it' s not a date." The doctor pointed out quickly, not eager to get in the middle of what seemed a lot like a lovers spat. "I should be going now." He waved at Jane to stay and took a last quick sip of his wine before he practically ran for the door.

Maura trailed behind him to see him out before turning to meet Jane and the still whimpering boy. She took TJ into her arms and followed Jane up to his room.

They quickly got him ready for bed, cooing and chatting to the boy but barely said a word to each other.

Their simmering anger form earlier still blistered with the need to talk, to apologize, to forgive.

One by one they kissed his forehead and tiptoed out of his room.

In silent agreement they settled on the couch together, Maura at one end finishing off her glass of wine and Jane at the other finishing her more or less flat beer.

"I'm sorry." They blurted simultaneously.

It broke the tension and they laughed together, clutching the sides of the couch as tension rolled away on waves of hysteria.

Jane rushed on, "I'm sorry for getting so angry and for ruining your date. "

"It really wasn't a date, "Maura stressed, "And I'm sorry for erasing your night from the schedule and for getting so angry too." She grinned, dimples twinkling, "What were you up to Jane? That was so special?"

Jane tugged her closer before she replied, settling the other woman between her legs to massage her shoulders. "I couldn't wait to tell you, I was teaching a class so to speak. It was just a trial you know, but it went well so they want me to come back."

"Jane, that's amazing! You've been wanting to do that for so long."

"Yeah, I mean I love being a detective but I won't be able to do it forever... With TJ and if I want more children... I think I'd rather teach than be stuck behind a desk all day."

"I think it's wonderful Jane."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," The blonde turned in Jane's arms, curling into her side before she asked," You want more children?"

"I don't know maybe if I find someone special to have them with," She smiled softly at Maura, brushing back a curl.

The other woman nodded, sighing contentedly as her dreams soared and flourished.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you allll for the lovely response to this fic! I wish you all a very Merry Christmas and happy Hanukah, kwanza, winter solstice, St Mikulaz, that the days will start to get longer in the northern hemisphere!, etc... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles or Life as We Know It. **

* * *

Three

Maura sat down at the kitchen counter with purpose, flipping the cover from her iPad. "We have to start planning."

"For what, our wedding?" Jane teased, glancing at the flowers the popped up in the screen.

"Don't be ridiculous, TJ's birthday of course."

"He's turning one, I think we can do away with flower arrangements. He'll more likely eat them." Jane sank down beside her, squeezing her thigh.

"I'll make sure they're edible then." Maura managed to tease through her disappointment, but she closed the window. Her regret was quickly forgotten and she gestured enthusiastically, 'How about cake? He is allowed to have cake right?"

"Yes," Jane studied the extravagant pictures that flew by, "How about one-tier though so he doesn't topple it."

"I want this to be perfect." Maura pouted, turning her warm caramel eyes on the dark brunette, "It's his first birthday and he doesn't even get to celebrate it with his parents."

"He'll be more than happy after one tiny bite of cake," Jane reassured her, pointing out a cake as it flew by with only one tier.

They browsed through pictures of cakes and after much teasing and good natured bickering, they settled on a cake covered in a fondant collage of brightly coloured shapes.

"I'll call and order it right away. Now we-" She continued without taking a breath.

"Woah Maura breathe, we have a little time." Jane took her hand in her own ."Our little boy," She saw the look in her friends eyes, "Yes, Maura, he is our little boy." She smiled comfortingly, "Our little boy is turning a year old. "

Maura nodded slowly, "That's why we need to plan this party. Now who-"

Jane continued, her thumb brushing circles at the base of her wrist. "We have a child together Maura, I never would have guessed we'd be here." Maybe she'd hoped during times of wild day dreams, that under different circumstances they'd have a child together. But now she just wanted to relish these moments, she tried to reign Maura in so that they could enjoy the moments together.

Maura looked up, smiling warmly and breathing evenly at last, "We do. I love being a family, I never would have guessed." She too had hoped, on terrifyingly lonely nights, that the one constant light in her life might be a part of it forever, as a real family. She turned apologetically, "Now please Jane, the guest list."

"Oh course, dear," She teased, but helped to name some of Tommy and Lydia's friends as well as their own.

* * *

When the boy woke from his nap, they whisked him out to the car so that they could get a head start on some of the party shopping as well as the weekly trip the supermarket.

At the party store, Jane looked on in amusement while Maura picked streamers and balloons, brightly coloured napkins, construction paper and ribbons. She agonized over every early detail while Jane followed, pushing the boy up and down the aisles in his stroller.

"What do you think?" Maura held up two slightly different shades of red.

"TJ will love it."

"But which one?" Maura practically stomped her foot in frustration, "The one with more purple or the one with more blue."

The brunette tried hard to see the difference, her gaze distracted by pink lips in a perfect pout. She was surprised to find she wanted to do the unspeakable and cover them with her own, in hope of cheering her up. Instead she asked TJ, "Which one little guy?"

"Booo," He cooed.

"The one with more blue, "Jane said confidently.

"Oh Jane!"Tears sprang to Maura's eyes, and her hands pressed to her heart. The colours were immediately forgotten as she exclaimed, "He said his first word. He knows his colours!"

Jane shook her head chuckling in amusement.

The blonde bent down in front of the stroller, smiling freely, "TJ, say blue."

"MaMa." He reached out, and poked her lips with a tiny finger.

This time, tears filled Jane's eyes. "That was his first word Maura. That's you."

"MaMa," TJ repeated clapping his hands.

"Yes, yes, that's me." Maura pointed to herself, "Maura."

"MaMa," He giggled at the attention he was getting.

Jane couldn't even be sorry that he'd said Maura's name first, her heart swelled, "Maura's your Mama baby boy. Maura Mama, Mama Maura."'

"MaMa, MaMa, MaMa." He squealed and kicked his legs.

With Maura's thoughts elsewhere, specifically on a little boy's first word, the rest of the shopping trip flew by as she picked things almost willy-nilly from the shelves.

Jane handled paying for the decorations and ushered them to the grocery store where she took charge. She pushed the cart through the grocery store, TJ sitting in the seat and munching happily on a bag of frozen peas. The brunette carefully plucked the items off the shelf, ticking them off the list on Maura's phone and grinning at her perfect family.

Maura practically danced beside the cart in her heels, as she tried to get TJ to say word after word. "Apple, can you say apple?"

"MaMa."

"Pasta, how about pas-ta."

"MaMa."

"Toilet Paper." Maura tried.

Jane guffawed, pulling the rolls from the shelf.

"MaMa MaMa." TJ replied, to the delight of his mothers.

Jane joined in, "How about beer TJ? That's our next stop. Beer?"

"Bluh."

Jane shrugged and grinned, "Close right?"

"That doesn't count, he's just babbling." Maura's grin never left her face, her delight prompting her to step into Jane's arms right there in the middle of the toilet paper aisle. "He's growing up so fast."

Jane held her tightly, resting her head on Maura's to gaze at the little boy in front of them, "Yeah he is, It's kinda beautiful."

"It's really beautiful." Maura stressed, kissing her cheek. "We should celebrate!"

"We are celebrating," Jane gestured to the bags already in the cart.

"No I mean tonight!"

"Alright, like what?"

"Graham crackers, canned frosting and a box of Shiraz." Maura announced proudly.

"You've got yourself a deal!"

* * *

**A/N: The way this part split up it's going to be three short chapters so I'll post again in a few days. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any pay or Rizzoli and Isles or Life as we Know It.**

* * *

II

* * *

A few weeks later, Jane was awoken early, too early, by a loud crash followed by a resonating thud. She stumbled from the bed, cursing when she stubbed her toe on the boots she'd left on the floor, and ran in what she would only hope was the direction the commotion had come from. "Maura? TJ?" She called frantically.

"Over here," Came the muffled voice.

"Maura!" Jane rushed to where she lay behind the couch. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just fell trying to hang the decorations. " She motioned helplessly at the streamers that had escaped and run across the floor.

"I told I would help you."

"You weren't up yet," The blonde pouted.

"It's barely light," She protested.

"I'm excited," Maura admitted, struggling to sit up.

"Are you alright though really? " She checked her head for bumps or blood.

"I'm okay, really," Maura promised and let Jane draw her to her feet.

Jane stood with her hands on her hip, eying the tangled streamers and fallen chair. "Where will you have me start?"

The blonde coughed quietly, noticing for the first time, the state of undress Jane was in. "You might want to put some pants on."

Jane looked down at her thin white t-shirt and black boy shorts. She grinned teasingly, "What you don't like what you see?" She stalked forward, a cat on the prowl, "Or am I just that irresistible, that you won't be able to keep yourself from jumping me?"

"Think what you like," Maura smiled secretly, and moved to pick up the chair.

This was new.

This teasing, the beginning of something physical instead of just intense emotion between them.

Even if it was just words.

For now.

In part out of spiteful teasing and partly because she felt comfortable in Maura's presence, she stayed as she was while she began to hang streamers and blow balloons. She was in her own house, it was still dark outside and she was with her best friend. Why not?

She swayed softly as she worked, to the soft music playing on the stereo. It was Maura's choice, a Saturday morning classical music program, but it was soothing in its own way, like a warm embrace from the honey blonde herself.

The honey blonde in question busied herself making pancakes, all the while instructing Jane to the nearest centimeter.

As the smell of pancakes filled the house, the light began to filter through the windows.

The sun cast a golden halo like glow around Maura's head and Jane was momentarily mesmerized at the natural beauty f the moment.

She had just opened her mouth when Angela burst through the door, _Ma interuptus_.

Her words spilled out of her mouth in a single breath, like a spring river bursting through a dam. "I smelled food. Where's my grandson. Jane!"

"Ma!" Jane hid behind the couch, "You should at least knock."

"I never had to before." She exclaimed, throwing her hands up with exasperation.

"Well," Jane glanced at Maura, "Things are different now."

"Did you two?" Angela exclaimed, looked from one to the other. "Are you two together now?" She clapped her hands, running to hug first Jane and then Maura.

They both protested, Angela speaking the words they were still both too hesitant to admit to each other.

"We're a family," Maura clarified, "Jane and TJ and I."

"That's all Ma."

Angela didn't argue, she knew better than to try, it was better to let everything fall into place. As it should. She instead busied herself in the kitchen, puling fresh berries form the fridge to wash. "You girls get your little boy, but Jane first put on some clothes and show some common decency."

She was treated to a classic eye-roll, something her daughter had perfected before she could walk.

Her mind wandered as she prepared the food, happily taking note of the state of the universe. She saw the way the two women looked at each other, it was the same way they always did of course, that hadn't changed. What had changed was the little touches that now passed so frequently between them, a hand on the back, holding hands for a second or two, brushing hair back from her face or flour from her cheek. She enjoyed watching it unfold before her and she couldn't wait for everything to fall into place. She was bursting to share with the world, but the girls needed to share first.

She couldn't wait.

But she would.

They traipsed back into the kitchen moments later with TJ holding their hands and waddling between them.

"There's the birthday boy!"Angela scooped him up, showering him in kisses. "Your Papa would love to be here, but I know he's watching you now and he's so proud of you."

Proud of the baby boy, proud of the family that was shaping around him and of the love story that blossomed in the middle of it all.

Tears pricked at Jane's eyes and her shoulders dropped, "Ma..."

"It's ok Jane, I've made my peace. Tommy would be so happy to see him and you and Maura."

"Thank you Angela," Maura lifted the boy up, hiding her glittering eyes in his neck before she let him go and popped him in the highchair.

The mothers fussed over him, settling him in and pulling a bib over his head, brand new for the occasion. Jane scooped some berries onto the tray and Maura added a pancake with a candle stuck into it. They lit it, giggling with each other in some private joke.

TJ's mouth opened wide at the sight of the flame and with that, Angela took a picture. A wide eyed boy and two mothers glowing in candlelight with both old and new love.

Pancake cut and candle out of the way, the one- year old dug into his food with gusto, reminiscent of his father. Berries covered his mouth, nose and elbows and pancake crumbs flew like confetti. On this day Maura didn't have a care to stop him, only watched with an ever growing smile.

The women began their own meal, reminiscing on the year that had come to pass and the young boy before them.

"You look like TJ," Jane grinned, studying Maura who had berries at the corner of her upper lip. She leaned in until she was just inches away, close enough to place a kiss on the sweet upturned mouth, but instead she lifted the napkin between them and wiped gently at the stain. "There," Said Jane breathlessly.

There it was again Angela noted, the increased intimacy made by a single touch, so small but so significant.

* * *

Maura brought the cake, with a brightly lit number one in the middle.

He copied his mothers from the morning, puffing out his cheeks and blowing on the cake. It took several tries and a good amount of saliva before he managed to blow out the candle.

They cheered and clapped to his greatest delight, that had him smiling and clapping himself. He took another deep breath and blew at the cake again, hoping for the same reaction. The crowd of adults laughed good naturedly and Jane lit the candle again and again for the boy to blow out.

He dug into the cake, a chocolaty smile beaming. He left the icing, pointing instead for more cake. Maura teased, "Look at that, my son is watching his waist line."

"Well he should," Jane continued, tickling under his chubby chin, "He's a little cubby. Lucky for me, I don't have too," She scooped the icing form the tray and popped it in her mouth.

"Maybe you should too, " Maura stuck out her tongue at Jane.

"You did not just say that," Jane grinned. Admittedly she loved to see this side of Maura, the teasing free and fun, the side that didn't take everything so literally.

The blonde simpered, winking and scooping up some icing on her finger. She licked it slowly, her eyes half lidded and staring at Jane's lips .

She loved this side of Maura too, the confident sensual side who knew exactly how to drive Jane crazy.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and they'd shooed Angela away, Maura couldn't help but start to tidy away all the food, the decorations and the clutter that had gathered.

Jane sat on the floor with TJ, surrounded by the colourful packages. "Stop fussing and get down here. We have presents to open."

But-" She looked around the kitchen with a strangled look on her face.

"C'mon before I come get you." Jane wiggled her fingers and demonstrated her tickle tactics on the little boy.

He giggled, throwing his head back with glee. "Jamaaa"

Jane wiggled her eyebrows at Maura, who, after a final look around and a hurried wipe of the counter, came over to join them on the floor.

They sat together and began to open the first parcel, showing TJ how to pull back the wrapping paper. He took an interest in the paper only after it had been removed, as he began to tear it and chew on particularly colourful pieces. They tried to show him the cars and balls and stuffed animals that came from the boxes and bags, but they were not quite as fascinating as the wrapping paper.

Angela returned, sticking her head in the door, "Yoo hoo."

"What Maaa," Jane groaned, inching herself away from the blonde.

"I have a present for the new mothers." She held out a flat package to them.

They opened it carefully, handing the paper over to TJ who ripped into it happily before he began to toss the little strips into the air.

Two smiling photos.

Morning and afternoon.

Two birthday candles.

A pancake and a chocolate cake.

Two mothers.

A blonde and a brunette.

One gleeful one- year- old at the center of it all.

"Oh Angela, they're beautiful thank you."

"Thanks Ma."

They pulled the beaming older woman into a hug, kissing her cheeks, before they nudged her out the door again.

Alone again, Jane reached for Maura's hips, stopping her in motion and bringing her in for a hug. "Today was a good day."

"It was wasn't it, "Maura agreed, resting her hands at the small of the other woman's back.

"Our baby boy, all grown up, " Jane said once again.

"He's perfect."

"He is, and so is his mother," Jane leaned in without thinking and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

A bolt of lightning could have struck between them and they wouldn't have noticed.

It was only a second.

There was no time for response.

It was simple and easily could have been an everyday occurrence.

When they pulled back, both of them so shocked to the core, that they didn't speak.

They only smiled softly at each other in a silent agreement not to mention it again.

For now.

They both knew where they wanted to go.

They both knew it was too soon.

Instead, the two women pulled back into a simple hug, breathing in the scent of the other's hair and smiling to themselves as they got lost in the embrace.

Comfort and home.

That night they slept in the same bed, wrapped around each other in peaceful agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading lovelies! Have a Happy New Years! I'll see you in 2014 :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles or Life as we Know It. **

* * *

III

* * *

Jane was putting away some of TJ's clothes while the boy played quietly and Maura was just down the hall in the shower. She folded carefully, happy to listen to the babbling child and careful to fold the sleeves in the way Maura liked them.

A wild, jerky movement caught the corner of her eye.

TJ was standing up.

"Maura!" She called frantically, then clapped her hands over her mouth. She added more quietly so as not to startle the boy, "TJ don't move."

She grabbed the baby monitor and called as loud as she dared through it, "Maura, TJ is standing up. I repeat, TJ is standing up."

Baby blue eyes searched the room before lighting on a target, Jane.

He took one wobbly step and then another.

"Maura, he's walking" She yelled excitedly, forgetting her initial intent to stay calm. Getting to her feet, she cheered softly, "Come on TJ just wait a sec, let Mama see you."

The boy took another step before Maura came dashing into the room in a towel, wet hair streaming down her back.

A startled TJ fell onto his diaper padded behind, "Mama!"

He wobbled to his feet again and settled on a new target, Maura. He managed a few more steps before he tumbled to the floor again.

Maura crossed to Jane and they stood together, urging the baby on.

One unbalanced step and then two solid ones, another lilting step and three more sure and steady.

He raised his arms, reaching for them, "Mama, Jama!" And promptly fell on his behind. From his new vantage point, he saw his favourite stuffed animal lying in the opposite corner and crawled off at full speed to claim it, ignoring his cheering mothers and his new skill.

Crawling was easier.

Maura jumped up and down, then stood on tiptoe to wrap her arms around Jane and give her a smacking kiss. She came back to rest on her feet with a loopy smile, from the kiss or TJ walking or both.

"I can't believe I missed his first steps."

Maura had kissed her. Again.

She was naked.

Well she had a towel, but her skin was warm and dewy and all flushed.

Jane longed to take the soft woman into her arms and explore a true kiss between them.

Jane swallowed the words she so wanted to voice and brushed over the kiss, "You caught them Maura, maybe not all of his first steps but you were there when it counted." She groaned , watching the boy crawl a little then pull himself up and take a few steps as he started to make his way out the door. "That boy is going to be a terror."

He was already halfway down the hall as his mothers chased after him, one leaving wet footprints behind.

"That he is," Maura agreed.

They chased him down the hall and around the kitchen island, Maura grabbing her slipping towel and Jane trying and failing to focus entirely on her son.

The brunette spent as much time watching the creamy skin dappled with freckles as she did the small boy, who was happily walking and falling and crawling and tripping and laughing.

Under her gaze, Maura shivered, goose bumps rising across her exposed shin.

Jane noticed and reluctantly she mentioned , "Want to put some clothes on so that you don't freeze? Not that I don't mind the view, of course."

They made another loop, which consisted of the kitchen island and the living room sofa, with Maura clutching the towel together, her surprisingly long legs totally exposed.

"Ok, fine," She squealed girlishly as a shiver shook her small body and she attempted to hold the towel closer, "But I'm not missing a second, TJ is coming."

"Alright, c'mon TJ lets go get your mama." They chased her down the hall, Jane holding tightly to his tiny hands and swinging him through the air when he stumbled.

Maura stepped into the closet, closing the door only halfway, just in case, before she began to dress.

Jane caught glimpses of skin that sent her imagination running wild.

Pale peach skin, barely covered.

Drawers opening.

Elastic snapping and silk sliding.

Jane caught sight of a midnight blue bra.

God, she could only imagine the look of the dark lingerie against light skin.

Another drawer and another.

Comfortable clothes, it had to be. Her normal attire resides on hangers, so it couldn't be.

Jane was a detective, she could detect.

The clothes would be tight most likely.

That wouldn't help.

Maura stepped out of the closest in dark yoga pants and a light shirt."Did he move?"

Jane gulped, turning her attention back to the boy, "No?" She guessed.

The three explored the house together, the toddler seeing it all with new eyes, from a whole new height and perspective. It didn't take too long before it was too much for the two women and they collapsed on the floor, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I can't keep up," Jane huffed.

"Neither can I." Maura dropped her head back to rest against the cupboard doors, "You know there was a study once-"

Jane groaned as she turned her head to stare at the woman beside her, eyes twinkling with mirth and admiration.

"No, it was really interesting." Even in her exhausted state, she sat up a little straighter and gestured animatedly as she spoke, "They created a room, with a couch, table, chair, etcetera, in the same proportions for an adult as if he was a child. They had a normal proportioned room where they had a toddler. The adult was to mirror all the movements that the toddler performed, crawling, walking, pulling himself up... He found that he was unable to go on while the child continued much longer. "

Jane slumped even further towards the cool tiles of the kitchen floor, "So we have an excuse to want to die right now."

"Jane! How could you say such a thing?" Her voice was strong but her hands shook as she reached for TJ, pulling him into her lap.

Immediately the brunette paled and realised what she'd said. She sprang to action, pulling the other woman and her son into her own lap. "I'm sorry Maura, I just meant we have an excuse to be tired from running around."

Maura traced a line from Jane's elbow to the tip of her finger and down her own thigh, "Yes, we do."

She let their boy go again, but stayed seated in the other woman's lap, continuing her motion over and over again, soothing them both. They sat there for some time, their butts' slowly freezing and growing numb on the hard floor. They watched the boy, who was non-stop moving until he simply lay down on the floor, out for the count.

Gratefully, the women carried him to his room, changed him, clothed him and tucked him into bed. The two proud mother's stood for a moment, watching his legs continue to move in sleep.

He wasn't quite ready to stop walking just yet.

Like she had been since TJ's birthday, Jane slipped between Egyptian cotton sheets beside Maura. They barely managed a few minutes of reading their respective crime novel and journal article before their eyelids drooped and Maura thankfully turned out the light.

Jane settled her head comfortably on the pillow, tossing her hair over her shoulder so that it didn't tickle Maura's nose. She pulled the small, soft woman into her arms and pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead.

Maura's leg slipped between hers and her hand rested on her hip, just like she had every night since TJ's birthday.

But tonight, tonight the memories of the nearly naked woman jumping into her arms and kissing her sent electricity dancing across her skin.

Where the woman touched, she was on fire.

In the darkness she saw only Maura, towel tossed away to reveal blushing thighs and perfect breasts.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind, jostling the bed slightly in the process so that Maura tugged her closer.

She probably shouldn't be having these thoughts about the mother of her child, but things were different between them these days so maybe, just maybe she could?

Time will tell, she reassured herself. If she'd learned anything in the past few months it was to enjoy the moment you were in because you never know what will happen next.

So for the moment, she reveled in the intense heat, the bubbling excitement beneath her skin and she slept with a beautiful woman in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind words! Thank you thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles**

**A/N: Just a warning for a little scandal in this chapter - I'm pretty sure I kept this T but yell at me if I didn't. If lovely lady love bothers you then skip the fourth section and the beginning of the fifth, ok. Thanks and enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

Four

* * *

Her perfume wafted into the kitchen on clicking heels, the tiny distinctly Maura details bringing a smile to her lips.

"Thanks for watching TJ tonight." Came her smooth voice.

"Sure, it was my turn to let you get out of the house a little." She looked up from the pasta she was cooking on the stove. "Where you doing anyway, you don't looked dressed for a business dinner." She looked positively ravishing in fact, her burgundy dress was tight, with a high slit up the back and a plunging neckline.

She leaned forward against the counter, her black lacy bra just peeking out. "Actually, I'm going on a date."

"Oh."

Jane saw red.

Her stomach turned.

Her heart clenched, spasmed and stopped beating entirely.

This is it, she thought, this is how I'm going to die.

I'm going to die of jealousy and unspoken feelings.

Maura had every right to go on a date.

They weren't a couple, it just felt like they were.

Evenings cuddled on the couch, casual kisses and Jane spending every night in Maura's bed once TJ's birthday seemed to add up to something.

But in reality didn't mean a damn thing.

She pounded on her chest, jumpstarting her heart and shook her head violently before returning her attention to the pasta, "Have fun," She replied shortly even as she tried to animate the sentiment.

"Thank you Jane, " Maura came around, brushing her hand along the small of her back and resting a hand on her waist for just a second or two. "I'll see you later."

Her skin burned at the touch, with pleasure turning into anger.

She fumed through the rest of her evening.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Maura couldn't help but think of all the things she wanted to tell Jane, she had a list a mile long of random topics she couldn't wait to chat about. Every time the man laughed, it grated at her, it wasn't Jane's laugh. When he picked at his food and held his cutlery wrong, it drove her crazy. When he ordered the same glass of wine, she nearly told him not to.

On paper, he was the perfect man.

He was lovely, kind and compassionate.

He was brilliant.

His work was fascinating.

She'd much rather be listening him present his research at a conference than be sitting across from him at a dimly lit dinner table.

As he began to slowly study the check, making sure it was all correctly accounted for, she grew even more impatient. She slipped it quickly, but gracefully, from his hands and flicked her credit card at the server. The night needed to come to an end, so that she could get home to her family.

Once in the car, her date suggested a nightcap, but she graciously declined. All she only wished she could go curl up on the couch with Jane and a glass of wine.

The car ride was pleasant enough, they chatted more easily now that there was no pressure to continue the evening. She even managed to laugh at his jokes.

He really wasn't that bad. He just wasn't right.

He wasn't her Jane.

When he stopped the car in front of the house, he tried to kiss her, but she gave him her cheek.

"Thank you," She told him honestly. She thanked him for helping her realise what had been right in front of her for so long. She thanked him for giving her that extra little bit to push all the doubt from her mind, though she felt guilt pooling in her stomach at the reminder that it took a _ date _ with a man to realize her feelings. She hoped that what mattered now was that she knew how she felt and that she was happy with that knowledge. If only Jane would be pleased as well.

" Thank you for your exceptional company this evening. I expect I'll be giving you a call soon." He replied.

She nodded, a strained smile stretching across her face. "Sounds lovely. Goodnight."

Maura hurried up the driveway without a glance behind her and stepped into the house.

Jane.

Her Jane was sitting there on the living room couch, curled up with a crime novel and a glass of wine.

She looked up then, the dazzling smile making her night more than any expensive meal, scientific discussion or a fancy car.

"Hey," The brunette called out softly. "Can I get you a glass of wine?"

"That would be perfect."

* * *

And so they sat, chatting through Maura's list and more, until the bottle of wine was gone and the traffic outside had quieted. Until all Jane's jealous thoughts were calmed by the soothing comfortable chatter that always seemed to flow between them.

Jane pulled Maura from the couch, the blonde giggling as she rose unsteady on her heels. She stepped out of them, leaving beside the couch, and moved down the hall to check on TJ.

He lay on his back, his arms and legs were splayed out in a perfect starfish impersonation, almost filling the entire crib. He was constantly kicking his blankets to the end of the bed and his blonde mother drew the covers over his tiny body.

"Our son is getting so big. " Maura murmured quietly as she took a last glance at the boy..

It had taken all evening for her to put a tight lid on her jealousy and here it was, bubbling up again.

Our son.

Hers and Maura's.

Not Maura and some other man's.

They were a family, they belonged to each other.

Maura belonged to her.

"Mine." She growled.

"What," Maura stammered.

"You're mine." Jane ground out in the seconds before she covered Maura's lips with her own in a possessive kiss.

The blonde responded eagerly, looping her arms around Jane's neck to bring her closer and, at the same time, skillfully mark her own possession of the brunette.

Maura's legs came to wrap around Jane's waist and the brunette carried her to the room as she plied her full lips with silken kisses. She never faltered, only releasing her mouth for two endless seconds to set her down gently on the bed.

Together, they pushed pillows to the floor and the covers to the end of the bed.

Jane's mouth found her throat, teasing soft moans from the other woman as she tasted the sweet skin.

Maura's hands clutched at taut muscles, her nails trailing sizzling paths along tanned skin.

She was going to explode Jane thought, never had she felt like this.

She hurriedly unzipped Maura's burgundy dress, pulling it from her shoulders and lifting her hips to pull it the rest of the way off.

Her hurried motions came to a sand still.

She stared.

Clad in black pantyhose, a matching black bra and the dark shadows in the room, Maura was the image of sex and seduction.

Dark shadows and milky white skin.

Maura's eyes were clouded with pleasures when they opened to see why the other woman had stopped, She arched slightly off the bed, rubbing her thighs together impatiently. "Why did you stop?"

"You're just so beautiful."

"That's not a reason to stop," She pouted.

"No my love, it isn't." The words slipped from her mouth without thinking, and she covered her almost confession with a searing kiss.

The pantyhose ripped as she struggled to remove it with shaking hands, revealing toned legs with impossibly soft skin.

Her hands caressed every inch or the writhing woman's body and her mouth followed, discovering that Maura was ticklish behind her knee.

She released full breasts from the lacy bra, teasing them with her tongue and filling her hands with their warm weight.

She sat back, pulling of her own shirt and bra before coming skin to skin with the blonde.

Every breath, every tiny of movement, had desire pooling in her belly.

Shyly, slowly, they removed the final barrier between them.

They both stopped then, timidly drinking in the sight of the other woman before them.

Simultaneously they fell towards each other, into each other. They hands moved clumsily between them until they found their rhythm that had them both sighing with pleasure and gasping for more. They came apart, one after the other, before they collapsed in each other's arms.

They were sated.

For now.

And they were right where they belonged.

In the peaceful darkness, they slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lying there that first morning, the first morning of many, they were happy and they were together in every way that mattered.

They both wondered if they would have gotten here, to this cozy warm bed if the circumstances had been different. Would they have found their way?

It seemed so inevitable now. The attraction, the caring, the way they'd seamlessly fallen into a relationship.

Maura's blonde hair tickled Jane's nose but she was too comfortable to move. The warmth of the other woman in her arms was perfect, she felt whole with her there.

Eventually the blonde turned, lifting her head to kiss Jane before her eyes were even open, "Good morning."

"Morning," Jane answered brightly.

Sleep mussed and blushing, Maura looked totally kissable.

So she did.

In seconds they were moving together, starting the fire and letting it roar. Their dance was a little less clumsy and a little less patient this time. They knew what it felt like to reach that highest point and they wanted it now.

In the bright morning sun they matching each other touch for touch, kiss for kiss until they reached that peak together. They held each other as they came down, reveling in soft kisses and low murmurs as their breath slowed and their heartbeats returned to normal.

No sooner had their heads hit the pillow, did they hear the cries of a young boy calling of for Mama and Jama.

They turned to each other, with knowing smiles on their faces. That boy was the missing element, the final piece of the puzzle to absolute happiness.

Maura slipped into a robe and hurried to bring TJ back to their bed, settling him between them for a lazy start to a lazy Sunday. He happily snuggled up to his blonde mother, gnawing on the tie of her robe. But the peace only lasted for a few minutes and he was sitting up and clapping his hands, pulling himself up against the headboard to support his morning dance.

Jane pulled him down beside her and he snuggled into her chest for another few moments of calm before he started kicking her stomach.

A wicked gleam sprang in her eyes. It stopped Maura's heart for a beat and a half as she imagined her prize if that smile was aimed at her.

The brunette mother blew raspberries on his stomach and tickled him to his utmost delight.

In sympathy of her young son, Maura took his revenge on his mother, her fingers dancing over Jane's ribs and eliciting seal like yelps.

* * *

Giggles turned into growls.

Their stomachs, to be exact, protested in hunger.

And so, they took their party to the bright kitchen.

As breakfast progressed, Maura grew quiet, she moved slowly away from Jane. She took in instead the picture before her, the situation they were now in.

When the brunette came back from wiping TJ's mouth, she wrapped her arms around the other woman, and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong Maur."

"I don't want anything to change."

"They already have."

"I don't want them to change again. " She tugged on a curl, looking pleadingly up at the brunette. "Last night, when we...made love, we crossed a line Jane, and we can't go back."

"It was the best night of my life, I don't want to go back."

"I just can't bear the thought of loosing you as a friend," Her lower lip trembled dangerously.

Jane held her in a tight embrace, nearly squeezing the air from her lungs with her desire to reassure the blonde and herself. "You won't, I couldn't lose you either.

Maura tapped on her shoulder to be released, "There's also TJ to think about, he's already lost his parents and I don't want him to be caught in the middle of anything."

"We won't mess it up, we won't let that happen to TJ, we love him too much."

Maura nodded slowly, hope beginning to seep through the cracks of despair.

Jane rushed forward, " We're both smart enough and were good enough friends that well know when to cut our losses and we'll be civil about it." She took a deep breath, bringing Maura's eyes to meet her own, "I don't think that will happen though, I...I know what I feel."

"I know what I feel too."

Jane looked questioningly, impatiently hoping for the answer she so desired.

"I feel that we have something that will last."

"I hope so," She nodded eagerly, ready to seal the promise with a kiss.

Maura pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her before she continued earnestly. "I don't work well with hope, I needs facts. I know we have something special and we can work to make it last."

"I'll stick with your facts this time, Dr. Maura isles. We do have something amazing and we won't let each other or TJ down."

"Alright," She nodded with satisfaction..

"That's it? "

"Yes."

"Ok then kiss me," The brunette challenged.

Maura kissed her quickly before glancing shyly to TJ, "Are we allowed to do that?"

"Why not ? We better get our fill now before he gets all grown up and we'll embarrass him."

For now he just basked in the glow of his mother's attention, one-by- one squishing the last few blueberries on his tray with his thumb.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you allll for such lovely reviews! This is on its way to 100 reviews, so like I and others have done in the past, the 100th reviewer is free to give me a prompt :) Happy reading :) **


End file.
